


Knock Her Socks Off

by thylekshran



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, Talas swapped with Shran and Erika with Archer, and this is my rewrite of Proving Ground from s3 in that context, i may continue it but i'm unsure, this is a lifeswap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thylekshran/pseuds/thylekshran
Summary: Commander Talas of the Andorian Imperial Guard is hopelessly in love with the Human Captain Hernandez. She finally makes a move because she realizes it may be her last chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Erika Hernandez is Captain of Enterprise and Talas is in command of the Andorians instead of Shran. Chapter Two is going to have sex but I write too much so there's enough lead up to be a whole first chapter.
> 
> I'm weirdly obsessed with Andorians and I have a lot of my own thoughts about their physiology that aren't supported in canon so some stuff doesn't hold 100% true to what they actually looked like, most notably I can't think of a single reason that a bug based alien would have boobs so I've retconned them off of Talas. I hope that's not too annoying but I can't think about them any other way.

The Expanse is a horror show. Talas stares out the viewscreen of the Kumari at the ever shifting space in awestruck disgust. She is a fool to have come here in pursuit of that pretty human of her own volition, but she doesn’t trust any other member of the Guard not to simply kill Hernandez and her crew to complete the mission.

“Talas,” Shran says, hesitation in his voice. She turns her piercing stare on her second in command, a slight but tough thaan she’d known for many years. Her previous second, Tarah, had betrayed her orders during the incident at Weytahn, and she’d gladly replaced her with Shran.

He was the only member of the Guard who had never doubted her simply because of her non-military family. She fought for every bit of respect that she now has from her crew, and it places her on a self-made pedestal she can never fall from. They met when Shran came to her defense against several children of high ranking Guardsmen when they were in training together. While Talas was perfectly capable of holding her own, she appreciated the gesture and he has been a trusted confidant ever since.

“You’re sure they’re still out there?”

Talas sets her jaw. “Hernandez won’t be so easily brought down, Shran. She’s out there.”

He nods. They have an implicit understanding of each other and he knows she believes it. She has to. She’s in love.

–

“A tractor beam, sir,” T’Pol informs Erika.

“I guess we owe someone a thank you,” Erika smiles. It’s the first kindness they’ve been offered by someone unknown since entering the Expanse, which doesn’t bode well for her plans of a peaceful resolution to this whole ordeal. Yet someone has shown them mercy, now, so perhaps there is hope.

The viewscreen clicks to communications and the face of their savior appears. “Well, well, Captain,” Talas says, pinning Erika with a smouldering look. “Seems we have the pleasure of each other’s company yet again.”

–

“There are easier ways to get a girl’s attention than catching her in a tractor beam, Commander.”

Talas loves the way Hernandez finds humor in any situation. It’s a trait rare in Andorians. We’re too serious as a species, Talas thinks. “It would be hard to catch your attention if you died, Captain.”

“Oh, we had it under control! Travis was preparing some moves that would have knocked your socks off.”

“I do not doubt the skills of your pilot, but aid seemed to be the most logical solution.”

“‘Logical?’ You turning into a Vulcan, Talas?” She gasps in mock insult, and they both descend into comfortable laughter.

Talas takes the opportunity to put a hand on her shoulder. If she hadn’t seen Hernandez’s strength up close, she wouldn’t believe it. She’s so small, Talas towering over her, and humans don’t have the natural power of Andorians. But she fought Tarah hand to hand and won, and that was a worthy feat. “Would you like to share a drink with me, Captain?”

–

There is something about the alien commander that Erika finds enticing. Having only met her a few times, she can’t quite say what it is that draws her in. However, her military status forces Erika to hold her at a distance. She’s never much liked violence, that’s why she applied to command a ship of exploration. Every day she’s forced by the admirals to have Macos aboard is another day that she’s unable to feel at ease, wishing they would have trusted in her diplomatic skills.

Next to her on the couch, Talas takes another sip of her Andorian ale. A masterful work of craftsmanship, she had assured Erika as she poured it, from the finest manufacturer on the planet. “What’s on your mind, Hernandez?”

“May I ask you a personal question, Talas?”

“Please do.”

“Why the Guard?” Talas bristles a little, but Erika needs to know. “You seem more open to negotiation and peace than any other Andorian I’ve met, so why join the military?”

Talas doesn’t answer, doesn’t even move for several long moments. She seems to be weighing her options. Erika hopes she chooses the truth.

“I fight for the liberation of my people from Vulcan,” she says at last. “As long as we remain oppressed, mistreated, I have to fight. But if we can be free- truly free, mind you, not double crossed by Vulcan lies-” she spits the word lies from her teeth, then cuts herself off. She shakes her head slowly. “The ‘grand military traditions’ of Andor are built on distrust and fear. I don’t wish to buy into that. If we can be free without picking up arms, we will be better off.” She turns her eyes to Erika, her stare burning as it always does, but there is a nervous energy to the tension in her antennae and her grip on her glass. “I ask that this doesn’t leave the room. Not all of my crew would understand.”

“Of course,” Erika says. “Thank you for trusting me.” Knowing that Talas doesn’t think of war as a problem solver puts her mind to rest, and she relaxes.

“Gladly. With only Shran to talk to, I often feel my bottled up thoughts will spring free unbidden and destroy me.” Shran, Erika recalls, is her second in command. They did have a way with each other that hinted at something deeper.

“Is Shran-” She means to ask if Shran is her husband, but remembers that Andorians have a more complicated system of relations than humans do. Unsure how to word it, she just gives Talas a meaningful look and raises her eyebrows in question.

Talas bursts into uncontrollable laughter. “Shran? My bondmate?” After few deep breaths, she calms herself. “No, I have no interest in thaan as partners. He is a good friend, with a similar outlook on the future, nothing more than that.” She chuckles again before turning to face Erika, a seductive smile gracing her elegant face. “And how about you, Captain Hernandez? Who has the honor of your affections?”

Talas knows she’s playing with fire, flirting so blatantly with Hernandez, especially given the covert nature of her mission. If she were to realize what she intends to do, it would complicate things. But then, Talas has never been one to allow archaic notions of duty to police her actions. The mission is miles away, and the woman she wants is right in front of her.

“There was someone back on Earth I used to believe I would fall for,” the Captain starts. Her voice is uncertain, and a little sad. Talas feels a protectiveness work its way into her tense shoulders. Who would dare turn down such a woman? “But it never worked out, and it would be unprofessional to pursue anyone aboard Enterprise. So I’ve been single a long time.”

Talas nods in quiet understanding, but her heart is pounding behind the cool facade. “The life of command is often a lonely one.”

Hernandez sighs. It’s hard to read the exact emotion behind it, but Talas is eager to take her breath away so she can’t make such an unhappy sound again. She draws her antennae forward and sits up tall. “Captain, I don’t feel there’s much to be gained from concealing the way I feel. I am attracted to you. Your beauty is striking and I have great respect for your intelligen-” Before she can even finish proposing that they spend more time together, Erika is kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talas and Erika have sex and Talas considers her priorities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! Not very explict, but enough to merit the tag. It ran longer than I thought so we're going another chapter just to wrap it up and give my girls a happy ending.

Talas kisses her back eagerly, not about to waste valuable seconds on questioning this development. Her fingers feel numb from excitement, like she's been out chasing ice bores too long, so she busies her hands learning the lines of Erika’s cheekbones and the texture of her hair.

Erika hasn't kissed many women. Even once she came out to herself, she remained married to Starfleet. The ones that she had connected with over the years had inferred certain things about her personality from her command position that aren't necessarily true. Nobody has ever pursued her this way, never kissed her with such intent. It’s a little overwhelming to have someone finally understand what she wants. She pulls back reluctantly, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves.

Talas fights the urge to chase her lips as they part.

“Talas,” she says.

“Yes, Captain?” Erika smiles at the use of her rank, recognizing it as an endearment.

“We shouldn't do this.”

The Andorian raises her antennae and quirks an eyebrow, but she's smiling too. “No, we likely should not. But I want to.”

“So do I.”

“Then sit back and…” Talas pauses, trying to wrap her tongue around the human phrase she heard Erika use earlier. “Let me knock your socks off.”

Erika laughs. Talas can't bear to stifle that sound, so she presses a kiss to her neck instead. It's strange that aliens as passionate and spirited as humans should have skin so cold, but Talas finds it pleasant. Andorians are at home in the cold, after all.

Hands venture tentatively though her hair and she jerks involuntarily when one runs up her right antennae. “Erika,” she says. She’s surprised at how low her voice has dropped already. “Be careful with those, please.” Tilting her head to make eye contact, she smirks. “For now, at least.” Erika gives a nod of understanding.

They relocate to the bedroom, undressing as they go, and Talas is amazed as every piece of clothing shed reveals new differences. Erika looks at her with a similar wonder, and they find themselves reaching for each other, running their fingers across bared physiology totally unknown; the ridges of Talas’s exoskeleton, Erika’s breasts and her bellybutton. They are caught up in these little fascinations, the desire to simply touch and experience more important that the physical act of sex. Time is on their side.

Erika is admiring the way Talas’s antennae react as she brushes her hands gently down her back when Talas speaks for the first time in what seems like a decade, mouth warm against her cheek.

“What can I do for you, Captain?”

“I’d like…” Erika lays back and pulls Talas on top of her. “I’d like you to kiss me again.”

Talas settles with one leg between hers and obliges, one hand on her cheek and the other at her hip, pressing not just her lips but her whole body down onto Erika, who moans softly into her mouth.

“How did I do?”

“You're proficient in your work, Commander. Remind me to call the Guard and recommend you for a promotion.” Talas’s laugh is sultry and handsome, and fuck, Erika wants her so much.

The sight of Erika breathless and flustered is pretty as a holo-picture and as Talas gazes down at her she knows she's going to lose everything for her. The mission be damned, anyway, it would only lead to another war with the Vulcans. She puts the thought aside for the moment, and lets Erika push her up just enough to get her hand between their bodies and touch herself. Their height difference becomes a distinct advantage, Talas resting on her heels over Erika’s thighs to give her space but still able to lean over her and mouth at her neck and collarbone (another oddity; Andorians have exoskeleton there instead serving relatively the same function, but Talas finds the human version much more attractive).

“Oh god,” Erika gasps out, and Talas sits up and backs away just enough to let Erika spread her legs into a more comfortable position. She watches her with awe but isn’t sure where she should touch.

“Erika,” Talas says, and Erika opens her eyes. “I would love to participate, but the Laikan Military Academy didn’t cover human biology.”

“I’ve always been a proponent of continuing education.” Erika giggles softly at her own joke. It’s so cute that Talas loses her breath for a moment. Erika takes a steadying breath of her own and bites her lip. “I don't know how Andorians do it, but if you could put a finger in me-” Talas touches the back of the hand Erika’s been masturbating with and runs it down- “Right there, yeah. Slowly.”

She fucks her slow and gentle and Erika throws her head back, moaning broken up with soft laughter. When she brings her eyes back to Talas, they're bright with joy. “Talas,” she says. “I think we can report this mission as a diplomatic success.”

“Erika.”

Erika shudders with pleasure at the low musical timbre of her voice. She read somewhere that Andorian language comes from music and wonders what Talas sounds like when she sings. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Her whole body jerks, her toes curling, and Talas gazes at her with all the adoration in her heart.

\--

“You’re WHAT?” Shran practically shouts.

“I’m leaving the Guard. I can't go through with this mission. It’s not just Hernandez,” she says quickly, cutting off the retort she expects. “A cold war with Vulcan goes against everything I stand for. Everything I joined the Guard for. And that's all this weapon will achieve.”

“You’ll never be allowed home.”

“I’ve made my peace with that.” It wasn’t difficult, really. There’s nothing there for her if the Guard can’t change their ways.

“This ship needs you!” Shran protests.

“You will be a wonderful Commander, Shran.” His antennae twist wildly and she waits quietly for him to settle on his words.

“You’re my best friend,” he says at last. “I value that too much to let you go.” He always was sentimental under all his bluster, Talas thinks with a smile.

“I don’t see that you have much of a choice. But I will miss you too, Shran. Our bond will remain more solid than the ice, no matter how far I go.”

“I’m coming with you.” Talas blinks in surprise, but his antennae are bent forward towards her. He means it.

“Who will tell Command what fools they are if we are both gone?”

He smirks. “There’s other ways to start a revolution.”


End file.
